


i think he knows

by pinksatan77



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day Fluff, happy jaehyun day, roommates jaeyong, soft! jaeyong, subtle mutual pining???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksatan77/pseuds/pinksatan77
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day, and Taeyong has a date.He has, until 15 minutes ago.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	i think he knows

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: jaehyun taking taeyong out for valentines day to cheer them up after their original plans with someone else fell through. as jaehyun tries their best to make taeyong happy and succeeds only after a few attempts, taeyong realizes they would have been with jaehyun anyway.
> 
> ★彡
> 
> i had originally planned a social media au when i got this prompt, but i thought it'd be nicer with narrations instead. 
> 
> so here we are.
> 
> this is unbeta-d so try to...ignore if u see any grammar mistakes :D 
> 
> this is a gift to jaehyun! and you! mwa ily enjoyyyyy i hope u like it!

Today is Valentine's Day, and Taeyong has a date.

He has, until 15 minutes ago.

He was asked out by a senior a few weeks prior, only to be ditched at the last minute. “Had to take care of an emergency, my ass,” Taeyong immediately calls Johnny after getting the news, “Have you seen his insta stories??? The clips from the rager last night and his usual morning coffee run shows no signs of distress at all.”

He’s mad and confused, trying to make sense of what just happened. It’s not that no one has done this before, but no one has been as cruel.

“So what was it then? Is the realization that he’s so disgustingly straight his fucking emergency?”

Taeyong has been pacing around the living room and the kitchen for a few minutes now. Completely unaware that his roommate is home and has been watching him for a while.

Jaehyun just got back from his shift. His manager gave him the half day off as a gift, telling him he should go have fun. But the past week at work has been too taxing, and he so badly wanted to rest more than he wanted to celebrate.

“Yong.” Jaehyun repeats, much louder than the first time.

Taeyong finally stops.

How long has he been here?

He’s surprised. He wasn’t exactly expecting Jaehyun to be home so early. It’s his birthday after all.

“Everything alright?”

Taeyong shakes his head.

This is the first time he’s seen Taeyong so angry in a while. The last time was in December, when Jaehyun forgot that he’s on cleaning duty. Taeyong asked the day before if he could do it and he said yes. He’s free anyway, and planned to stay home.

Taeyong was already having a bad day and he at least expected that he would be coming home to a clean apartment. But Jaehyun remembered that Cyberpunk had been released, so he decided to have a go at it when he woke up in the morning. He was so engrossed in the game he didn’t even notice the time and the promise he made. He only remembered everything when he heard Taeyong furiously knocking on his door at 7 in the evening.

(Jaehyun bought Taeyong his favorite sweet potato snacks the next day as a sorry gift. They haven’t talked since and he felt so guilty.

He knows it would make him smile in an instant.

He wasn’t wrong.)

“Date cancelled on me.” Taeyong shyly admits.

Jaehyun bursts into laughter, which, he realized, sounded more like an evil chuckle.

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “You’re so mean.” He sounds more dejected now than mad.

“Sorry,” He’s laughing again. Jaehyun can’t help it and Taeyong is too preoccupied to mind.

Jaehyun sits next to him on the couch and hands him a glass of cold water. He shifts closer, and starts rubbing Taeyong’s arm with his thumb. For good measure, he reminds himself. Taeyong relaxed in response to the touch.

“Who was it again?”

“Someone from the office. You don’t really know him,” he pauses. “It’s also better that you don’t.”

“Tell me so we could talk shit about him.”

“Eh, I don’t wanna bother. I’ve already had enough of that with Johnny.” he sighs in defeat.

“Anyway,” Taeyong continues. “You wouldn’t wanna hear that. Maybe not right now, on your birthday of all days. It isn’t exactly the most pleasant.”

“I don’t really mind.”

“Jaehyun, are you sure?” Taeyong asks him again. He’s done putting on makeup and has now moved on choosing which pair of earrings to wear.

Jaehyun proposed they go out, “We don’t have anything better to do so might as well.” And he adds, “So you’d stop whining.” Taeyong pursed his lips in annoyance. He may look serious but he’s only teasing, and Jaehyun knows him well enough to recognize that.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, is all set and ready to go. He just wore what he usually would, put on some of his nicer perfume. It’s nothing special, he thought to himself. He needed another reminder.

Taeyong barges in his room, “Wait. Before you answer the first question,” and holds up two of his most favorite pair. “Which one?”

“We’re both dressed and you’re only asking me that now?!” Jaehyun quips and points at his left hand. “This one,” he picks the silver dangly one, “it looks better with your hair right now.”

Taeyong mumbled a quick thanks. “I’m just saying, don’t you really have anything to do today? Not even with Sicheng?”

He actually texted Sicheng earlier, asking him if he wanted to come over. “You know I would love to. But this fucking paper….” He swore he heard him let out a sob. He made a mental note to check up on him again tomorrow. “I’m really sorry, Jaehyunnie. You can ask me by Wednesday. I need to give you my gift too.”

“He’s busy with his post-grad thesis.” Jaehyun replied.

“You’re a lonely little baby.” Taeyong pinches his cheeks. Jaehyun pretends it didn’t make his stomach flip.

“Hangang? Really, Jaehyun?”

“Yongie,” Taeyong gasps at the nickname. “Even if we tell them it’s my birthday to earn some privilege points, I don’t think we have a choice.”

He’s right. If this is a normal day, he would have already fled. Taeyong doesn’t like crowds, and he knows Jaehyun does too, and he’s seen people, groups of it, left and right even before they got out of the cab. They have only been here for a few minutes but he has yet to see a space where people are not huddled together. It’s at that point that even the auntie at the corner food truck is fumbling to cater to a stacked up line.

Jaehyun’s leading the way, and Taeyong trails behind him. It’s a pretty quiet walk, quieter than how Taeyong prefers. He turns to Jaehyun and he seems to be enjoying this from the looks of it. So Taeyong doesn’t say anything.

After a few minutes, they successfully managed to find a not-so-crowded spot. It's on the farther side of the river, almost quite near the bridge opposite to where they were initially dropped off, but also not completely deserted. There are at least 15-20 people around other than the two of them. Mostly couples who just want an undisturbed time. It doesn’t have the prettiest view but at least it is quiet, which is ideal.

Judging from how he marched straight here like he has each step memorized, Jaehyun seems to know the area very well. Taeyong has not exactly been here before and he’s curious how Jaehyun knows of this place. He makes sure to ask him about it later.

“You stay here and find somewhere we can sit comfortably,” Jaehyun tells him. “I’ll get us some snacks. I’ll be right back.”

Jaehyun returns after 15 minutes, with snacks in hand and what seems to be a puppy, walking alongside him.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong exclaims. “Did you steal someone’s dog?” He stands up hurriedly to meet and carry the puppy back to where he was sitting.

Taeyong has a puppy of his own back home, whom he misses so much. She’s five years old in human years and Taeyong is very fond of her. He even wanted to bring her to his apartment, but their building, unfortunately, doesn’t allow any pets. “Why would he only tell me that after I’ve already signed the contract? I’m checking the papers right now and I can’t see anything here that says pets are not allowed, Johnny.” Pause. “Do you think he would actually sue me if I tried?”

Jaehyun lets out a chuckle because Taeyong’s carrying the puppy like a child.

“Bring him down for a moment, the ice cream will melt.” Jaehyun settles next to him. He bought himself fruit jellies and chips, and Taeyong his favorite green tea ice cream.

Taeyong just nods while doing so. He then prods Jaehyun to open the pint for him as he starts scratching the little guy’s belly. All his focus and attention is now on the puppy beside him. “How did you even get him to follow you?”

“I gave him treats.”

“You gave him sweets?” Taeyong paused and accidentally raised his voice in disbelief.

“The fuck? No.” Jaehyun argues. “I always carry a pack of treats with me and I gave him some. Wanna see?” He says as he fumbles the insides of his jean jacket to show him.

“Cute.” Taeyong blurts out unknowingly.

It is mostly Taeyong who’s playing with Chip (as it says on his collar). He has so much energy for such a small dog, they observed. He’s been tugging at Taeyong’s shoelaces when he put him down earlier. He also kept playing with Taeyong’s hands like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. But he eventually got tired of that. Chip is now running in circles around them almost like urging them both to play with him. To which Taeyong could not resist. And now they are playing tag, with Taeyong as the one who actually chases him around and Jaehyun being the one who just gives him more pats and praises and belly rubs.

“Hey, look” Jaehyun lightly taps his knees. “He fell asleep.”

Taeyong takes a quick peek. “Oh, he is. Awww,” he coos, “Help me carry him to my lap. I don’t wanna wake him up.”

“So you’re still not telling me?”

“Nope.” Taeyong says as he sticks out his tongue.

“Alright then. Suit yourself.”

Taeyong catches his expression drop.

“Jaehyun-ah” he calls his name again, although this time it’s sweet and almost like a melody. “I don’t really care about it anymore.” He does. He hasn’t really thought about it since the afternoon. Why does he even want to know?

Taeyong inches a little closer. He then initiates contact by touching his nape which he usually does to comfort him, but now he notices Jaehyun’s ears turning red. “We could talk about something else. Let’s start with your day.”

“Taeyong, I’ve been with you for almost the whole day. What’s there to tell?”

“So, I’m Taeyong again?” Taeyong pouts and flashes him his sad puppy eyes. He doesn’t know what came over him and why exactly he’s doing it. He’ll figure it out later.

Jaehyun clears his throat and answers his first question instead. “I told you I got nothing. I woke up around five, went to the café around seven. Then worked until 12 and went home by 1PM.”

Taeyong hisses, “You could’ve at least spared me some details. This is so boring. Indulge me.”

“Well, I left work too early. Surprises happen later during the day. Nothing really special happened earlier, Yong.” Jaehyun grabs the pint of ice cream, avoiding Taeyong’s eyes. “Today’s just a normal day.”

“But it’s your birthday.”

“You know I don’t really celebrate birthdays.”

“Maybe next year we should.” Taeyong suggests, sincere and hopeful.

They just sat there for hours. And it is Taeyong who ended up indulging Jaehyun of every mundane detail of his week. He shares how he missed the stop on the way to work last Tuesday morning. “Our walls are fucking thin. I woke up around 1 AM to some R-18 ASMR, Jaehyun. And they went at it for an hour straight. I was pretty fucking horrified.” He also told him how Doyoung managed to convince him to buy a Roomba. “He was pretty incessant! He kept telling me he won’t buy one until an actual person he knows vouches for it. I actually don’t even remember how he did it. Anyway, it’ll arrive in a week, and you’re free to use it. Maybe you could give him a review too.”

He also tells the story of how he ended up at the flea market with Johnny and Taeil last weekend. Taeil was looking for furniture for their new apartment, to which Johnny suggested they go to Ikea instead. “They already have everything there.” Johnny boasted, but Taeil was so against the idea. “I don’t want to have a home that looks like it came straight out of a fucking catalog, baby.” Taeil dragged him as reinforcement, arguing Taeyong has better taste than his boyfriend. “And here I thought you’re my best friend,” Johnny told Taeyong, feeling a bit betrayed.

Taeyong remembered seeing a vintage turntable at one of the stalls, thinking it would be a perfect gift for Jaehyun. “I talked to the seller, she was so nice by the way, asking if she could put it aside for me for a week. I really wanted to ask your opinion first before buying, or you could just come with me next weekend to take a good look at it. What do you say?” He lets out in one breath, eyes wide and beaming smile.

“I can’t believe you ruined your own surprise.”

“Well, I actually want to get you something you actually like.”

Jaehyun is buying water at the convenience store when a middle-aged lady approaches him. “Sorry to disturb you sweetie, I’m just taking chances here. But have you seen a small, white puppy? Has a light brown patch near his eyes and is wearing a red shirt?” Her voice sounds shaky at the query.

Chip.

“Oh yeah, wait. Lucky you found me. He’s with us. Follow me.”

He sprints back to their spot and catches Taeyong had dozed off.

“Taeyong.” He leans in close and nudges him a bit. “Wake up. Chip’s owner is here.”

Oh.

Chip is still resting peacefully on Taeyong’s lap. Jaehyun helps him up, holding his hand and supporting his feet with such care, cautious not to wake the puppy up.

Taeyong greets the lady with his most polite smile.

“Bye bye, baby.” Taeyong says as he gives him a quick kiss. ”I’ll see you soon.”

“We’re always here in the park if you wanna see him again.” The lady responds as she extends her hands to cradle Chip back in her arms.

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“No, thank you for taking care of him. This is the longest he’s been away from me and I honestly thought I lost him this time.”

“Oh, sorry we kept him. I had a lot of fun playing with him and I may have tired him out. He’s been asleep for a while now.”

“He likes to play, so no worries. Anyway, I have to go. Thank you again for taking care of him. You and your boyfriend look adorable together. I hope you two had a lovely date.”

Silence.

“Let’s head home? You still have to get up early tomorrow.” Jaehyun initiates, breaking the ice.

Taeyong turns to him and nods his head with obvious sparkle in his eyes.

The traffic light is now turning green and Jaehyun is a few steps ahead.

He turns his head back, calling Taeyong. “Hurry!”

“What do you want me to do, huh? There’s only 10 seconds left in the clock.”

“We can cross the street in five seconds if you quit whining.” Jaehyun grabs his wrists. Eight seconds. Taeyong is left with no choice. Seven. He slides his hand from Jaehyun’s grip, clasping it with his.

Five.

(“What took you so long?” Jaehyun whips his head as soon as he heard the door open. Taeyong sent him home first, saying he needed to get something from the pharmacy before heading back.

Taeyong enters their apartment with a cupcake in hand topped with a little blue candle he bribed the convenience store guy for.

“Where did you even get a birthday candle at this hour?” Jaehyun’s laughing now, couldn’t believe what he’s seeing.

“I have my ways.” He winks at him.

“Happy birthday, Jaehyunnie. Make a wish.”)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  massive thanks to zne and ara.... my pillars..... i couldn't imagine doing this without your encouragement and support T___T ily ♡
> 
> AND thanks to jaehyun! for merely existing! i wouldn't even have the guts to try writing again if it weren't for u. happy birthday king ♡
> 
> (plz support jaehyun and dear.m on feb 26!) 
> 
> and to YOU reading this. happy valentines! i hope it made u smile ♡
> 
> kudos n comments are vvvv much appreciated!


End file.
